


Take my jacket, it's cold outside

by Stellato (Ellaaashima)



Series: GOT7's Ways to Say I Love You [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellaaashima/pseuds/Stellato
Relationships: Im Jaebum/Reader
Series: GOT7's Ways to Say I Love You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571191
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Take my jacket, it's cold outside

It’s a perfect day to head out to read in the library or the nearby café before you head to work. The clouds are covering the sun, and the cool breeze makes you want to curl in bed and bury your nose into a book. Indeed, a perfect day.

You opt to bring the book you’re currently reading, and head out to the café a couple of blocks away from your place. Halfway there, you realize that you’ve forgotten a jacket or a coat to shield you from the cold that will come tonight. However, you’re too lazy to go back home and grab a coat, so you brave out the breeze and resume your way to the café.

Once a cup of coffee is in your hand, there could be nothing else that could make your day much more better. It’s been awhile since you’ve had a relaxing day like this, with all the projects and such in work. Today, you had the whole afternoon off before having to meet one of your coworkers for a meeting.

“Y/N?”

You totally jinxed yourself. Your day just keeps getting better and better. Now, your day feels more complete with the sight of an old friend clearly in front of you.

“Jaebeom, is that really you?”

Jaebeom is an old friend of yours. Your friends would set you and him up in the past, but it never worked because of his job and other more important things in his life. Could it be that this is another shot to try out a life you’ve been dreaming of?

Jaebeom dares to question if you’re free, and he offers his company when you say yes. You couldn’t possibly turn down such a wonderful offer. The smile on his face is too sweet to resist.

Thus, the two of you then began catching up for the time you haven’t seen each other. You shared your recent promotion, how one of your mutual friends is getting married, and shamelessly mentioned that you’re pretty much a single lady waiting to be swept off of her feet. Jaebeom admits that he quitted his job because it wasn’t going well for him, he’s writing his own music, and jokingly says that the single people should just get together.

Time went by so slow, it felt like you just entered the café and met Jaebeom. However, you sadly state that you had other things to attend to tonight.

Jaebeom sees you out of the café like a gentleman. He also notices how your choice of clothing wouldn't help you much from the evening cold. The jacket on him is shrugged off without any delay, and he hands it over to you before stepping foot outside.

“ _Take my jacket, it’s cold outside_.”

You stare at the piece of clothing, dumbfounded. “Jaebeom, I can’t possibly—”

Jaebeom shakes his head in disagreement. Sensing your stubbornness, he puts the jacket over your shoulders. “Shall I wear it on your arms, too?” He asks, giving you a look that meant he isn’t joking.

Without a choice, you slid your arms through the armholes. It instantly made you feel better, but you don’t dare admit that out loud because Jaebeom is obviously smirking.

“Excuse me, lovebirds. You’re blocking the way.”

An elderly woman stands behind you and Jaebeom. She clears her throat to catch your attention, and gestures for a path to be made for her.

Jaebeom, zoning in back to reality, gets flustered. He mutters an apology before opening the door for the elderly woman. You and him step outside afterwards, some sort of heavy tension in the air between you two.

“I’ll return your jacket some other time…” You eventually say before you leave for your meeting.

“How about tomorrow afternoon? Or whenever works for you.” Jaebeom is quick to make plans with you, not missing a single beat.

You shyly nod your head like a high school girl talking to her crush. “I’ll see if I’m free. You have the same number as before, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I'll text you, then.”

Several coffee dates immediately followed after that fateful encounter. Who knew forgetting your jacket would lead you to this?


End file.
